Sehur I
Sehur the First, commonly refered just as Sehur I is the background main antagonist of Krobon Station's 2016 indie Metroidvania game Pharaoh Rebirth. It is an extremely powerful warlock that will sacrifice everyone who opens his sarcophagus and then destroy the world to remake it at his biding. Biography Before the Curse Sehur I was the pharaoh of Amarna, an actual egyptian region (althought depicted differently here as an empire) found near the Nile river. He was a powerful warlock that had terrified all the country thanks to his fearful magic. One day, he killed the parents of a young Rania Qadesh (that was the protagonist of PR's old prequel Return to Egypt) and raised him as his own son. Rania found that Sehur was an oppressor to all the country and managed to kill him and put an end to his tyranny. However, Sehur managed to curse both of them before dying, concentrating all of his power in a sarcophagus, programating it to revive if someone opens it, and he gave Qadesh an inmmortal body so, once the day of his revival comes, he would kill him himself. His sarcophagus would later be moved (it is unknown by Sehur's power or Qadesh himself) to the sacred city Amshear, where he would rest for the next millenium, until one day, someone decides to disturb his sleep. Revival When the archeologist Jonathan Banfield (who was already cursed and had the form of a rabbit) found the legendary Oasis of Egypt, Amshear, it began his quest to find something or archeological value. However, his violent embezzler old time rival Andre (who was also cursed) was there as well, trying to find something to resell in the black market. He begans chasing Jonathan in the powerful military helicopter NX-7 to get rid of him and have all the objects for himself, trashing all Amshear in the process, but he gets beaten and the NX-7 destroyed. Jonathan finds his way in Amshear's ruins until he finds an strange sarcophagus in the depth of the legendary lost city, to Jonathan's surprise. Jonathan's friend and operator Jack recognized immediately who was inside it, but the connection got lost before he could tell him. At that exact moment, Andre appears and attempts to open the sarcophagus to see if it has some value. However, once he opens it, a bunch of energy spheres emerge, forming a shadowy figure that begans to curse both of them again. Jonathan fades away and wakes up in Jack's van, and begans to explain that he was cursed by the dreaded Sehur the First. He has only seven days to recollect seven Holy Grails to stops the curse or he will be sacrificed by the pharaoh. The quest for the Grails has begun. The Grails In order to stop Sehur's curse, seven grails must be collected, or that says the legend. These are grails are hidden in many different parts of Egypt (including real locations like Nile River, Luxor and Aswan Dam) and protected by powerful Guardians. Both Andre and Jonathan starts a rival campaign to see who collects them first, trying to kill each other in the process. Andre starts stealing the first Grail in the Temple Sect, and both Jack and Jonathan starts chasing him to a cursed train station in Aswan Dam, where they found other one protected by the giant scorpion Serket. Andre manages to escape from Jonathan in the station, but a mysterious man knocks him out and steals his grail. Jonathan founds a knocked Andre in the station, and after all the treachery and fights, they both comprehend that if they want to lift their curses they must work together, and also work to take out the mysterious treasure hunter. And so, with the help of Jack's contact Dr. Mahone, they split in search of all the Grails, Jonathan going to the Nile and Andre to Luxor, while Mahone searched the other for his own. In the Nile ruins, Jonathan found two important characters in the plot: the old treasure hunter Dent '''and the spaniard millionaire '''Fernando Belmonte, and they both join him in his task to find the Grails. Mahone is seen as suspicious by the team and is mistaken as the thief who knocked Andre, and so is expelled of the team, but he still started to find the Grails by his own, having a weird interest on them. After they get the final Grail in the Sinai mines, the mysterious treasure hunter reveals himself and results to be Fernando, who wants the Grails to have eternal life. He stoles the last Grail and shots Andre, leaving him in a critical state. In order to avenge Andre and retrieve the Grails, Jonathan goes to El Cairo Hotel where Belmonte is hiding, as he has the only chance to escape Sehur's curse. Qadesh, the legend In El Cairo hotel, Jonathan finds a weird statue of and old man. Jacks takes his time and tells him that man is, in fact, Rania Qadesh, the one who overthrow Sehur almost a millenia ago. He is taken as a hero all around Egypt, but Jonathan releases that he must have been a powerful mage in order to take down Sehur. In Return to Egypt, Qadesh not only took down Sehur but also a powerful warlock that was trying to revive him when he was in his last years. He leaves the statue and continues to confront Fernando, that was waiting for him in the top of the hotel. After they beat him, Fernando mocks Jonathan saying that he will never lift his curse, because he hide the four grails he had on possesion, but both Dent and Mahone finds them. Fernando goes to jail and the team retrieves all the grails, however, all the plan goes down as Andre dies in the hospital due to the bullet that Fernando put in him, that was covered in cobra's poison. Jonathan feels pity for Andre after all they went throught, he felt that he was in debt of him even if he opened the sarcophagus in the first place and so, as his final act, uses the grails to revive Andre, granting him also eternal life, leaving him as a target to Sehur. Andre revives and contacts the team. Grateful, he offers himself to stop Sehur so he can't kill Jonathan, along with Dent, that had mysterious powers of unknown origin. They both go to destroy the pharaoh once for all, but Jonathan had a mysterious feeling, and goes by his own to Sehur's old kingdom, Amarna. Amarna With one day left before Sehur gains complete strength, Jonathan finds his path in the old ruins full of monsters and never ending meteors falling from the sky. Near the top, Jonathan finds a weakened, near-to-death Dent, that reveals Jonathan that he, in fact, is Rania Qadesh's son. He reveals that he is actually alive, but that he is nowhere to be found. With that clear, Dent lies in the floor to recover from his wounds while Jonathan goes to the throne room where Sehur is waiting for him. Before it, Jonathan faces Andre, brainwashed by Sehur's powers, in a failed attempt to take him down. Jonathan faces Sehur, in there, he asks him why he gave eternal life to the person that killed him, and Sehur responds that he could not allow Qadesh to have a happy life until his final moments. And so, Sehur grants him an inmmortal body, and locks his magic so he can't use it on him once he revives. However, Jonathan is decided to end with the tyrant once and for all, and they start the battle. Having no form and being made purely of energy, Sehur makes an intense fight with Jonathan at the very top of Amarna, however, he losts to the hare and starts to lose his form. Impressed, Sehur decides to absorb more power and transforms in a gigantic, sphynx-like depiction of himself. In this form, Sehur could summon black holes and energy pillars that fall from the sky, as well as using the souls of all the guardians Jonathan defeated before, however, even with this, Sehur explodes and gets in an extremely weakened state. Knowing that he lost and has no power left, Sehur decides to self-destruct himself, in a final attempt to kill Jonathan. The explosion would leave an immense shockwave that would wipe out everything, leaving Jonathan no chance of escape. However, a second before Sehur could self destruct, it's immobilized by an unknown source of power, that is revealed to be, at everyone's shock, Dr. Mahone. He reveals himself to be the same Rania Qadesh Sehur cursed a millenium ago, and with a really weakened state, he could use his powers against his father. Sehur, fearing for his life, tries to argue with Jonathan to let him live and, in exchange, he would grant him with eternal life, and lift the other curse Jonathan was onto, transforming him into human again, however, Jonathan declines it. Qadesh has a final conversation with his father, saying him that he knew all along that he killed his parents and was waiting a millenium to take him down again, but he gave Jonathan the chance to do the final blow. A near death Sehur tells them that he wasn't the bad of the story, that he only wanted to create a better empire for the world, but Jonathan says him that a world made of death and tyranny isn't how it is done, that he must let people be and learn life for themselves. Insecure of his acts, Sehur questions himself and explodes, returning to the netherworld, releasing Jonathan from his curse once and for all. Personality Sehur is a wrathful and delusional being with extremely narcissistic tendences and superiority complex. He saws himself as the greatest and all must be done at his biding, but he also believes himself that all what he is doing is how people should be raised. He isn't truly evil, but hasn't know anything but to be a megalomaniac slaver all of his life and after life. Once he releases that he was doing the wrong way all the time, he questions all his acts and vanishes in doubt. However, all of his reedeming qualities are opaqued by his hellish, never-ending wrath. He had and strong grudge against his son, Qadesh, for killing him and ending his tyranny, grudge that he had inside him even a millenium ago, that was the reason from his frequent outbursts of anger and tough personality. Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Energy Beings Category:Parents Category:Evil from the Past Category:Insecure Category:Monarchs Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Betrayed Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Male Category:Noncorporeal Category:Brainwashers Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Slaver Category:Magic Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Monster Master Category:Warlords Category:Cowards Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Egotist